1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swatch-carrying device, such as is used to display, at a point of sale or in a hair salon, the shades of colors in a range of hair-coloring products.
2. Discussion of the Background
Traditionally, the swatches in the colors for a range of coloring products are configured in the form of loops and glued onto a support, for example a cardboard support. With such supports, the swatch is not displayed in an optimum manner because the dimensions and volume are often insufficient to show the actual color and, in particular, its glints, to fully appreciate the colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,485 describes a swatch support in which the swatch to be displayed is spread over a cylindrical curved surface. Such a swatch support can be used in conjunction with shelves of supermarkets or other distributors of hair-coloring products. However, such a device is unsuitable for arranging an entire range of colors of swatches on a single display system secured, for example, to a wall, particularly when the swatch supports are for presentation in the form of a multiple-row and column arrangement.